A mat is placed on the entire floor of an automobile or a room. A small carpet may be placed on top of the mat. In the invention, “carpet” refers to the small carpet placed on top of the mat.
Previously, depending on the surface of the mat, the carpet was easily moved since the carpet was only resting on the surface of the mat. Since the coefficient of friction between the back face of the carpet and the surface of the mat was low, the carpet was easily displaced on the surface of the mat. Therefore, a specially treated raschel fabric was attached on the back face of the carpet, which prevented the carpet from being displaced by providing the carpet with a non-slip surface. For example, multiple standing loop piles were formed on the raschel fabric and provided on the back face of the carpet. In this case, the loop piles provided on the back face of the carpet engaged with the surface of the mat prevented the carpet from being displaced. The loop piles formed on the raschel fabric, which engaged with the mat, were generally inclined in the direction of the knitting, and therefore while the carpet was not displaced in the inclining direction, the carpet was easily displaced in the opposite direction of the inclining direction. Moreover, it was difficult for the loop piles to engage with the surface of the mat, because the top of each loop pile became round.
Therefore, it was necessary to heat and melt a ¼ length or more of each loop pile from the top thereof. The tops were melted and cut, thus changing the loop piles to cut piles. The molten balls were formed at the cutting ends of the cut pile. Moreover, the loop piles were pressed during the heating and melting process so that the molten balls became inclined in random directions (patent reference 1). When the cut piles having the molten balls were formed on the back face of the carpet, the carpet was prevented from being displaced on the mat because the cut piles having the molten balls engaged with the surface of the mat. Moreover, the carpet was prevented from becoming displaced in all directions since the cut piles were inclined in random directions.    Patent reference 1: JP3-60483B (page 2, from lines 37 of columns 3 to line 3 of columns 4, page 2, from line 41 to line 43 of columns 4, and drawing of pages 4)